


[Podfic] Respect for the Occasion

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Friendship, POV First Person, POV K-2SO, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robot/Human Relationships, Speeches, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: K-2SO gives a toast.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Respect for the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Respect for the Occasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162475) by [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen). 



**Length:** 00:03:54

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Respect%20for%20the%20Occasion.mp3) (3.0 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Respect%20for%20the%20Occasion.m4b) (1.9 MB)

  



End file.
